


Сейчас я с тобой

by Mariuelle



Category: Hooten & the Lady (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: — Я с тобой, — выдыхает Алекс, стараясь раскачиваться в такт с Хутеном. — Ты правда хочешь сейчас поговорить?— Ты с Фуркуадом.— Сейчас я с тобой.Сейчас.Они как-нибудь потом поговорят о том, что Алекс хочет быть с Хутеном всегда.





	

— А где Фуркуад? — спрашивает Хутен.

У него тон непринуждённый, светский, будто они встретились на банкете, на каком-нибудь чёртовом званом ужине.  
Словно на Алекс длинное платье, переливающееся тонкими вставками из чернёного серебра — серебро не очень подходит к её глазам, но выбирала мама, с ней сложно спорить.  
Словно Хутен наконец-то повязывает галстук — синий, это было бы вычурно, но хорошо сочеталось бы с платьем Алекс — ему ведь так к лицу галстуки.

Словно они оба — и Алекс, и Хутен — в тепле, уюте.  
В привычной обстановке.  
В безопасности.

Но всё совсем не так, и праздный, чересчур спокойный вопрос Хутена звучит раздражающе, ненужно, несносно. Так…по-хутенски.

Потому что атмосферы званого вечера и в помине нет.  
Потому что на Хутене грязная, пропотевшая насквозь, неприятно прилипающая к телу клетчатая рубашка. И никакого галстука.  
Потому что у Алекс совершенно обветрились и противно шелушатся от сухого и пыльного вьетнамского ветра губы, жёсткий воротник походной рубашки натёр шею, а волосы кисло пахнут спреем от насекомых.

Потому что у них связаны над головой руки, чёрт возьми.

Но Хутен смотрит на Алекс внимательно, пристально, склонив лохматую голову к плечу этим своим раздражающе очаровательным жестом, словно ждёт ответа на свой дежурный, ничего не значащий вопрос.  
Словно давно не видел Алекс и очень соскучился.

Алекс смущается против своей воли, крутит связанными, ноющими запястьями на пробу:  
— Я оставила мужа в отеле. Думает, что я покупаю себе шляпку.

— Наш маленький Фуркуад живёт в счастливом неведении? — заразительно смеётся Хутен. — А если мы так и останемся здесь, а он, бедняга решит, что тебя украли злые портные? Он же все бутики разнесёт!

— Не пытайся давить мне на совесть, — бурчит Алекс. — И его зовут Эдвард. И ты это знаешь.

Хутен улыбается обезоруживающе:  
— Точно. Всё время из головы вылетает. Ты так редко о нём говоришь…как его? Видишь, опять забыл.

Алекс пытается на него рассердиться, честно. Или обидеться. Отвернуться, насколько хватит верёвки, и не разговаривать, пока они оба не освободятся и не разойдутся в разные стороны.

У неё не получается.  
Как всегда.

Потому что у Хутена до сих пор горит в глазах невероятное изумление, вспыхнувшее, когда Алекс его находит. Находит связанным, потрёпанным и подвешенным за руки к каким-то старым строительным лесам.  
У Хутена растрёпанные волосы — настоящее птичье гнездо на голове — и разбитые в кровь губы, которые он постоянно, машинальным движением облизывает.

Хутен выглядит ужасно.  
Но Алекс смотрит и не может наглядеться.

Хутен выглядит ужасно, разбито и…совершенно необоснованно счастливым, когда видит Алекс, вбежавшую на склон. Сначала. Потому что тут же он принимается брыкаться, извиваться и ругаться так неистово и заковыристо, что Алекс не узнаёт и половины слов.

Зато яростное «Не смей трогать её, ублюдок!» она слышит очень хорошо.  
И вьетнамские бандиты слышат тоже, и на них, кажется, даже действуют угрозы Хутена, потому что они действительно не трогают Алекс. Просто подхватывают аккуратно — излишне аккуратно — и привязывают рядом с другом.

— Ты била их палкой, — сообщает потом Хутен неуместно радостно и восхищённо. — Ты действительно лупила их какой-то грязной корягой, леди Александра!

Алекс с удовольствием стукнула бы палкой и Хутена.  
За то, что полез в неприятности.  
За то, что полез в неприятности без неё.  
За то, что так стал дорог ей, что она без раздумий полезла в неприятности следом.

— А ещё леди, — хихикает Хутен.

А потом всё же настраивается на более практичный лад, потому что вскидывает голову, смотрит на верёвки, стягивающие руки Алекс, и в чужом взгляде она видит тревогу.

— Будешь так вертеться, — сообщает Хутен обеспокоенно, и, чёрт возьми, Алекс до сих пор — каждый раз — неловко, когда он так открыто и бесхитростно показывает, что волнуется за неё. Переживает так, как никогда не переживает Эдвард, уверенный, что командировки его жены исключительно мирные. — Сотрёшь руки до крови. Мы же не хотим этого, верно?

— Верно, — соглашается Алекс, и Хутен улыбается ей, солнечно и зубасто.

— Умница моя!

Ветер Вьетнама, сухой, колючий и царапающий, раскачивает конструкцию, к которой их привязали, заставляет старые деревянные сваи поскрипывать. Дует в затылок Алекс, выхватывает пряди из причёски грубо, кидает их в лицо Хутену, опутывая, словно прозрачной тёмной сетью.

Хутен отфыркивается смешно, ловит пряди губами, словно телёнок, и у Алекс — по-прежнему, как раньше — переворачивается что-то в груди от его улыбки.

Она правда думала, что брак заставит её забыть.

— Леди Александра, — заявляет Хутен насмешливо. — Ваши волосы хоть и прекрасны, но явно не знакомы с хорошими манерами.

Как она ошибалась.

-…Впрочем, как и их обладательница. Как наш утончённый Фуркуад тебя терпит?

Разве это вообще возможно, забыть Хутена?

— Я не могу их убрать, — отрезает Алекс сердито. — Ты же сказал мне не вертеться.

И честно, она благодарна Хутену за предупреждение, потому что запястья ноют, горят, и, наверняка, кожа на них уже содрана до крови.

— Давно ли моя прекрасная леди стала такой сговорчивой?

Хутен улыбается вновь, всё с тем же выражением насмешливой нежности, которое Алекс ненавидит. Ненавидит, потому что готова ответить тем же.  
Потому что её сердце рвётся — из роскошного гостиничного номера, из собора, в который всё-таки затащила их с Эдвардом мама, из изысканного ресторана — всегда рвётся к Хутену.  
На любую, самую каменистую гору. К любому, самому холодному озеру. В любые, самые непроходимые джунгли.

Туда, где Хутен будет рядом.  
Будет подкидывать загадки одну за другой.  
Будет бежать рядом, продираясь сквозь заросли, оскальзываясь на камнях, спасаясь от какого-нибудь очередного воинственно настроенного племени.  
Будет неприлично шутить, несносно себя вести, стрелять своими шальными — совершенно очаровательными — глазами и пытаться стащить и продать очередную музейную ценность.

Туда, где Алекс сможет за ним присмотреть. И спасти, вытащить из очередной передряги.  
Не позволить кому-нибудь забрать её Хутена у неё.

Ну и может, разрешит пару раз спасти её саму.  
Так, для порядка.  
Она же вроде в этой сказке принцесса.

И её рыцарю всё же пора решить загадку.

— И как же мы выберемся?

— Повертеться всё-таки придётся, — признаёт Хутен после непродолжительных раздумий. — Эта конструкция чертовски старая и хлипкая, и если мы её раскачаем как следует, то спорю, что сможем развалить нашу темницу на щепки.

— Так себе план, — честно отзывается Алекс, и Хутен улыбается ей так довольно и ласково, словно даже не пытается слушать. И он уже раскачивается в своих путах, поэтому Алекс просто приходится присоединиться, превозмогая тянущую боль в запястьях. — Но у нас нет выбора, верно?

Деревянная конструкция скрипит под их весом и под напором ветра, наклоняется к земле неумолимо. Путы, бывшие сперва невыносимо жёсткими, разбалтываются, и Хутен ругается сквозь зубы, болтая ногами в воздухе, пока Алекс подстраивается под его темп.

— Ты снова превратила себя и меня в «нас», — говорит Хутен, запыхавшись, нежно, слишком нежно и грустно, чтобы Алекс могла и дальше размышлять логически и разумно. — Откуда взялись эти «мы»? Я думал, теперь есть только я…

— Я с тобой, — выдыхает Алекс, стараясь раскачиваться в такт с Хутеном. — Ты правда хочешь сейчас поговорить?

— Ты с Фуркуадом.

— Сейчас я с тобой.

Сейчас.  
Они как-нибудь потом поговорят о том, что Алекс хочет быть с Хутеном всегда.

Алекс всё-таки учёный, а не спортсменка. Она устаёт раскачивать основу своей шаткой темницы, дышать получается только с присвистом, причёска разматывается окончательно, и в груди, за рёбрами уже больно.

Но скрип деревянного столба, поддерживающего балку, на которой они висят, уже звучит как протяжный стон, срывающийся скрип, и Хутен поддерживает Алекс — их обоих — быстрой, прерывистой, задыхающейся смесью похвал и ругательств.

Рухнувшая балка поднимает тонну мелкой песочной пыли и щепок, трескается пополам, и Алекс, пытающаяся прийти в себя, избавиться от раздражающего комариного писка в ушах, слышит, как Хутен бормочет что-то рядом.

А потом её переворачивают на спину нежно, придерживают голову руками. У них обоих всё ещё связаны руки — ворсинки разболтавшейся верёвки Хутена щекочут Алекс щёку.

И у друга снова кровоточат губы — это первое, что она видит.  
А потом чувствует — он пачкает ей лоб липкими каплями, когда целует торопливо.

— Алекс, — хрипит Хутен, задыхаясь. — Алекс, ты цела?

— Вот видишь, — бормочет Алекс. Её голос такой же сиплый, как сдувшийся шарик. — «Мы» справились. Моё «мы» снова сработало лучше, чем твоё «ты и я», ты, самоуверенный, назойливый…

Хутен целует её ещё раз.  
Снова в лоб, снова липко и нежно.

— И кто теперь вытягивает губы трубочкой?.. — сипит Алекс.

Она не собирается говорить Хутену, что смущена.  
Ни за что.  
И что поражена — тоже.  
И что сердце заходится в груди в тоскливом трепетании — тоже.  
И что она хочет ещё один поцелуй больше, чем новый экспонат в Британский Музей — тоже.

Хутен смеётся над её головой, смеётся с облегчением и грубоватой нежностью. Так же, как смеётся всегда, когда их с Алекс авантюра заканчивается хорошо.

Но теперь в эту смесь эмоций вплетается ещё и смущённая неловкость:  
— Кто говорит о романтике? У меня нарушена координация после падения!

Они справятся с этим.  
Обязательно.

— Ну что, вернём тебя под тёплое крылышко мистера Фуркуада? — говорит Хутен, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть в голос прежнюю браваду. — Или наше «мы» всё ещё в силе, и ты поможешь мне догнать наших новых вьетнамских друзей? Мы с ними не успели обменяться кольцами братства.

— Я с тобой, — отрезает Алекс решительно, пока Хутен неловко ищет связанными руками в кармане перочинный нож. — У меня тоже есть пара обрядов вечной дружбы для них.

Хулиганская ухмылка Хутена блестит ярче лучей полуденного вьетнамского солнца.

— Значит, всё же «мы», — говорит он довольно. — Побьём вьетнамцев палками. Моя милая боевая леди.

Нет, правда, потом Алекс точно скажет Хутену, что вовсе не хочет, чтобы их «мы» когда-нибудь заканчивалось.  
Обязательно.


End file.
